1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras and digital camcorders have become so popular nowadays that people have more and more opportunities to use those electronic devices. Meanwhile, as the storage capacities of memory cards available have become bigger and bigger these days, the numbers of still pictures or movies to shoot have been increasing by leaps and bounds for the users of those electronic devices.
In view of the circumstances such as these, if the user can immediately give some title or memo to every image he or she has just taken, it will be much more convenient for him or her to check the images afterward. That is why there is a high demand for an interface that allows the user of an electronic device such as a digital camera to enter characters more easily. That is to say, there is a growing demand for devices that are even easier to use in entering some title, memo and so on.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-109135 discloses a device, e.g., a digital camera, that allows the user to enter characters with a simple input key such as a cross key. This device displays potential characters to enter on the screen and allows the user to choose one of them. Then, the characters can be entered with simple key manipulations.
Another Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-92521 discloses a cell-phone that displays a selection cursor to allow the user to select one of potential characters and an input cursor to appear in a character string thus selected on a character entry dialog box. In this document, a character is selected using disk-type jog-dial and its push button, and options which are associated with the selected character are displayed. Then one of the options is selected using the jog-dial.
Recently, however, as the age range of users of those electronic devices has been widening, there is a growing demand for an interface that allows a user of any age to enter characters and edit the entered characters even more easily.
An object of the present invention is to provide an interface that allows the user to enter characters more easily than any conventional character input interface.